The Unfortunate Tales of a Bodyguard
by Kookie134
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a hot tempered successor of the infamous Namikaze Clan. Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of the Uchiha Family, an elite group of protective services. At the hand of an overprotective father and meddling Uchiha mother the two are forced together despite bitter history and they will like it!
1. Pilot

Ignition

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a hot tempered successor of the infamous Namikaze Clan. Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of the Uchiha Family, an elite group of protective services. At the hand of an overprotective father and meddling Uchiha mother the two are forced together despite bitter history and they will like it!

_Beginning of Chapter_

Shikamaru glanced warily at the group of people surrounding the trio at a rapid pace, keeping a mental count. _12, 13, 14...ahh 15._

A glob of spit and mucus landed right next to a well worn converse sneaker and Shikamaru mentally shuddered. How disgusting.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Uzumaki brat come with his two little girlfriends. Don't you know it's almost your bed time?"

Shikamaru dragged a lazy eye to glare at the man who was currently leading them back home from the arcade. It would be the idiot's fault that they would get ganged up so late in the day. Why had Shikamaru even bothered being the blonde's friend when he obviously brought nothing but troublesome conflicts along wherever he went?

"Heh." Said blonde was a 6 ft 2 tan body of pure lean muscle and the face of rugged handsomeness with blonde spikes framing his face flawlessly. He was 22 years old but acted much like a toddler at times and don't even get Shikamaru started on the idiot's appetite for a good brawl. His suddenly dark blue eyes trailed up the tall and lanky pale man with boredom, "Zabuza," his lips exercised dramatically with the name. "Didn't I waste you good just last week? I mean, I know I'm great looking, but damn I need my space."

Kiba, the shaggy haired brunette with the triangle tattoos on his cheeks rolled his brown eyes and huffed. "I promised Mom I wouldn't fight today blondie, you better help me keep my word." he reminded once again.

Before the trio could blink an all out war was going on in the open street, everyone knew cops could come at any moment, but they also knew that cops wouldn't. The mere knowledge is what gave the attackers the guts to bring out steel bats and knives but without realizing what had happened most of them were down on the ground howling in pain.

Shikamaru gave Kiba one good stare to make sure no one tried to approach him -Mama Inuzaka was a _crazy _bitch- before turning to see Naruto grinning and flexing his fists before winking at him. "Nice footwork Shika, wanna teach me to dance later?"

The brunette sucked his teeth with his tongue and pointed at Zabuza, "Take care of 'im idiot, I wanna lay down."

Naruto's crooked grin was full of pure malice, "Roger that."

Zabuza brought out his giant sword and glared at him. "Come at me Uzumaki. I have Kubikiribocho today, and I wont lose."

Naruto was bounded for him within a heartbeat, speed amazingly inhuman and his fist collided with the blade as the older man turned to stab him. He quickly recovered his footing and while using the bandaged man's body for leverage, jumped and twisted over him with relative ease. While behind him, he knocked the man's grip lose on the hilt of the sword while simultaneously kicking the back of his knee forcing him to lower himself so he could attack three pressure points on his neck and successfully knocking him unconscious.

As the man slumped forward at Naruto's feet, the blonde frowned.

Kiba eyed him unsure, "You alright Naru?"

Naruto held his hand up, showing off the nice slice the sword had taken off his hand. "Ouchie!"

Shikamaru's temper flared uncharacteristically, "Are you fucking kidding me Uzumaki?"

Naruto pouted and turned into the brat that he usually was within seconds, "Shika, it hurts." Tears began pouring out of his eyes and snot dribbled down to his chin. "Make the pain stop."

"Deal with it yourself, I'm going home." Shikamaru turned on his heel and was ready to stroll off when the bigger blonde attached himself to his leg.

Now Shikamaru was strong, and he could technically lift Naruto on dead weight alone, but getting rid of the vice grip that Uzumaki had on his calf, Shikamaru knew would be impossible having had quite a few years to test it out.

"Shikamaru." Naruto whined again and Kiba snarled with laughter. Shikamaru's eye twitched with irritation. This day had gone on for long enough.

"Naruto, this it the 8th fight we've gotten into just today. Do you understand that you're making more and more enemies and not any friends?" Shikamaru hissed crouching down so he was face to face with the moron.

Naruto's blue eyes slid away, "I only need you and Kiba to be my friends."

Shikamaru sighed and patted the man's head. "Get up so we can go bandage your hand."

The worst thing about dealing with the Uzumaki was dealing with his parents. While most of the time they were not present in the comfortable five bedroom house, when they were, it was Hell.

Instantly Kiba slowed his car as they got closer to the light blue house and gulped. "Mom and Pops are home."

Shikamaru cursed and Naruto brightened. "Woohoo, Home cooked ramen!"

While Naruto raced up the steps to his lovely home Kiba and Shikamaru mildly considered running away, but they knew they would be found and their actions punished, so they took a deep breath and trudged to their doom.

"Parents, I'm home!" Naruto sing-songed once he entered the modern home, decorated in pastel colors and ancient art.

Kushina was the first to show up, long red hair tied into two braids, an apron covering the blue dress she wore and heels tapping softly on the floor. "Naru-chan!" She squealed and was about to wrap him into a tight embrace when she noticed the blood dripping on her freshly mopped wooden floor. "BRAT!" She screamed. "Why must you ruin my perfectly clean floor with your filthy blood?"

Naruto gave her a goofy grin, "Sorry my beautiful mother!"

"Blood?" The growl made both friends freeze with anticipation and fear.

Through the arched doorway leading to the kitchen, a blonde man the spitting image of Naruto, only much older and with longer hair took up most room. His shadow cast upon the cherry wood floor and the lion rug, then nearly engulfed the recently college graduates. Cerulean eyes were bright with anger and worry as they snapped to the dripping wound of Naruto's hand.

"What happened?" He hissed the question like a snake ready to snap at its prey.

Naruto used his free hand to scratch nervously at his neck. "Paper cut?" He tried.

While usually this was the point where Minato began shouting profanities and stating his disappointment at his two best friends for failing to protect his only child from getting into yet another pointless brawl that could get brought up to the Namikaze Clan and cause grief that would take years to put out, the elder blonde man recollected himself, retracting his shadow as he re-entered the kitchen.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto all gave each other a confused stare while Kushina deflated from her own anger and shooed them away tiredly to get the young blonde bandaged up.

On the top floor of the five bedroom house 3 rooms lined the left side of the house while a huge bathroom that included a jacuzzi large enough for five took up the right. Naruto usually bunked in the very last room unless he was too drunk to get to it then he usually crashed in the first guest room. But the second guest bedroom for the majority of the part stayed unused.

His parents liked the space they had downstairs, if by some miracle they were in town, to be as loud as they pleased when engaging in physical activity as Naruto liked to think of it and it always seemed to work out just fine.

The single door for the bathroom was installed right in front of the second guest bedroom, and as the trio turned to enter none failed to notice the suitcases and duffel bags dropped in the entry way of the usually empty room.

"Is someone staying here?" Kiba asked Naruto dumbfounded.

Even with the extensive family that was the Namikaze Clan no one had ever stayed at Naruto's personal house.

Minato and Kushina always wanted him to grow out of the family business, and although Naruto's grandfather, Namikaze Hiruzen always was against it openly he did not stop them when they gave the boy the last name Uzumaki instead of the prestigious name of Namikaze and raised him in a different location away from the old man's overpowering gaze. This lifestyle of Naruto not knowing his real roots lasted until by cosmic coincidence Naruto saved his grandfather from drowning after a stroke while on summer vacation with Shikamaru and Kiba to the big city of Konoha. Once they had arrived at the hospital Hiruzen waited until both of Naruto's parent's showed up to let the then 16 year old boy know of his connection to the leadership of Konoha and asked him if he wished to stay.

At first Naruto was angered by his parents' deception but came around to terms with the facts it was probably done for his own good and decided to finish college before making his decision. Now recently graduated he had decided to re join the family but would not begin his real training until after the summer was over. Minato making sure Naruto understood that this was the last normal summer he would have and the last chance to change his mind.

" I don't think so." Naruto shrugged it off momentarily and took out the first aid kit, then began to wash it while Kiba prepared the medical supplies.

Once they were finished tending to Naruto's cut they retraced their steps downstairs, Kiba and Shikamaru bidding the family goodbye before peeling out of the driveway in Kiba's souped up 1973 Pontiac Firebird they probably should have taken to the arcade.

Naruto turned back to his parents bright and cheery. "What are we having for dinner?"

Kushina grinned. "Chicken beef ramen, with a side of your bitter disappointment."

The smile that had taken up Naruto's face vanished instantly. His mother was dreadfully honest when it came to answering with a grin. It was her _thing_. His eyes darted to his father, who hummed as he went back into the kitchen, followed by his giggling evil mother.

After a short struggle in the decision whether to run and hide in his room and miss his mother's cooking or suffer through what would upset him heavily Naruto sighed and followed his parents.

His stomach sometimes thought too much for his brain was Naruto's conclusion when he entered the aroma filled room and his eyes landed on what seemed to him the most terrible punishment in form of a person, ever.

"Hello, dead-last." A pleasant smile spread over the dark haired man's face and his eyes seemed to twinkle with the knowledge of how much his presence affected the blonde man.

"What the fuck?" Naruto's curse word rang through the room, earning a disapproving shake from his father and an even more evil grin from the red headed woman Naruto would rename the devil.

Black and Cobalt eyes clashed. Tension striking both bodies as history passed between the stare-down.

"Naruto, Sasuke is your new body guard."

What were his parents thinking?

_Chapter End_

**A/N:** Wowzers, it's totally been a long time since I've actually uploaded a story I found to be worth your time. I'm having a lot of fun with this one and am loving every second that I spend with it. I hope you all enjoy the oncoming adventures of our young heroes as much as do and stick with me through my unusual uploading patterns. I missed you guys so much. Can't wait to hear your input on the first chapter either, so drop me something!


	2. The Revelation!

The Revelation!

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki is a hot tempered successor of the infamous Namikaze Clan. Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of the Uchiha Family, an elite group of protective services. At the hand of an overprotective father and meddling Uchiha mother the two are forced together despite bitter history and they will like it!

Of all the ridiculous things Minato had come up with he knew his son would most disapprove of this one. But who was to blame a poor father who worried over his only child's life to the point it drove him mad some nights? Kushina had enjoyed the idea more than likely because she and Mikoto were meddling in the love life of their children, but Minato had become most agreeable to the idea after the black haired woman had informed him Sasuke had already passed the strength level of Itachi, the biggest prodigy to hit the Uchiha family since Madara Uchiha. Which parent wouldn't want the absolute best protection for their offspring?

Fugaku still had no idea of what was going on in the trio's scheming minds but still felt something was off. That being the case he, on many occasions, tried to intimidate it out of the blonde father while playing games of golf, or during Monday Night Football when the old gang got together and zoned out of their life, focusing on the entertainment of muscle against muscle on the 50" screen in Fugaku's Man Cave.

Usually Minato was able to get his old roommate to drop it when he brought up the other mind numbing facts of life that included ageless arguments over extra terrestrial life, or even religion itself, although Minato only used that one when the leader of the Uchiha Family's leader was getting too close for his liking.

Fugaku would never approve of his wife and Kushina trying to get the two men together. Minato wouldn't have either, until Mikoto offered the prestigious protective service that Sasuke would provide for the summer before the _choice_ and the possibility of Naruto changing his mind if he actually did fall for the dark haired man.

It wasn't that Hiruzen was a total ass, per-say, but traditional wedding was held to the utmost in his eyes. If he got his way then Naruto would never be with Sasuke in the way the two mothers hoped and he would be miserable leading a life of dirty politics and violence.

That was the biggest fear Minato had. He didn't want his son back in the Clan, but no matter how much he voiced his opposition his mini-me refused to listen to reason, so a lesson would have to be taught.

The plan was simple. Leave Sasuke in charge of Naruto's personal safety for 3 weeks and then come back, reassure Naruto that his parents were open to the idea of homosexuality and wait for nature to take its course.

Sasuke had no idea what the real plan was though, he just knew he would be taking care of the biggest idiot he had met while they were in high school, who also happened to be the crush he had only confided with his mother, and they hoped their planning wouldn't go to complete waste.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto growled at his ceiling as he tried to get some shut eye before he went crazy. The sun was already rising on the other side of his curtains, and he knew if he dared to look at his clock it would say somewhere around 6 in the morning. He had just spent the entire night harboring ill will towards his recent next door neighbor wishing the ceiling would collapse and crush the black haired jerk.

If there was one person that Naruto had never wanted to see after he grabbed his high school diploma it would be Sasuke Uchiha.

The dude just had it out for him the entire four years of their coming to age stories. Well, that wasn't fair, and it wasn't honest. Naruto was more to blame for the countless fist fights and heated arguments that they would get into, but it was a thrill to see the usually level headed asshole blow up, especially when it was what made Naruto special in the student body's eyes.

Everyone else who had tried to rile up Sasuke Uchiha usually got a scoff and the brush off, but Naruto had been insistent on not being ignored after he found out the then teenager entrapped the heart of Sakura Haruno, Naruto's official first and worst girlfriend. Naruto was also the only one who could keep up with Sasuke's physical ability and ignited a dormant competitive streak in the black haired boy so it only made them official rivals in Naruto's eyes.

His eyes. Naruto almost growled in frustration.

At first when he had met the boy, Naruto found his most infuriating trait to be his eyes. They were empty, devoid of emotion and anything that could give true light to what he was feeling, but as time went on Naruto saw the spark in them. The anger, and sadness covered it most of the time, the only thing that could make them change, make him not seem so lonely and ruthless was Naruto.

Never saying it out loud Naruto found new reason to keep antagonizing the quiet boy. Naruto hated seeing him so distant and at a point they even began forming a friendship.

However, it all changed when Naruto caught Sasuke defending him from Sakura's harsh words.

_"He's an idiot, Sasuke. The only reason I stick around him so much is because you don't give anyone the time of day besides for him. And it doesn't even make any sense that he's the only one who can get so close! I'm obviously too good for him, he's not going to get anywhere but an alley way with the way he picks fights with you, because you're better. You're the one I have been waiting for this whole time. I love you. I really do, and if you really want to hurt him, I can help you."_

_Sasuke had those eyes on again as Naruto hid from their wandering eyes behind a trashcan. He couldn't believe he had just heard Sakura say that! He felt the air in his lungs leave at the betrayal. _

_"We can have him walk in on us having sex or something equal to it. Hell, even a kiss will get that moron to realize I'm just not interested. So what do you say Sasuke? Do you want my help?"_

Naruto ground his teeth together as his pride felt the sting of Sasuke's words, the ones that broke every bit of pity or actual interest in helping the black haired guy.

_"He's not worth my attention. Now leave."_

Naruto had never felt more unappreciated in his life, and to show it, he broke up with Sakura in quite a public situation, playing her quote against her by announcing. "Sakura Haruno, you're just too good of a backstabbing wannabe, but totally failing harlot for me. I'm done." then promptly ignored her and Sasuke for the remaining 8 months of high school.

The blonde had never told anyone of what he over heard that night. But many noticed the dramatically decreased violence between himself and Sasuke.

Speculations of Naruto's public break up somehow relating to his total theoretical break up with Sasuke flew wildly for three months. Some had even thought Naruto had ended up realizing he was actually in love with Sasuke and broke up with Sakura to be with him, explaining his sudden indifference to the pink haired girl and reduced anger towards the black haired boy. That one had really tickled Naruto.

He sighed. Who wanted the black haired guy's attention anyway? Naruto turned to his side, attention on the green glowing numbers that pronounced 0653. He closed his eyes and willed himself into a forceful sleep, it was better than staying awake and having to think about the bastard right next door.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke tried to catch his breath after finishing his morning run. He had pushed himself more than usual that morning because of his body's relocated frustration. Naruto Uzumaki. Plopping down on the cement driveway he began stretching his muscles out.

He had tried turning down his mother's job saying personal history would get in the way of his duty and he might just let the moron get killed for the Hell of it. But she just shook her head and with a serious face told him of Naruto's connection to the Namikaze Clan and the choice he was supposed to make by the end of the summer. She also informed him of Naruto's very real chance at meeting death by the hands of the Akatsuki, a rivaling gang to the Namikaze's, who if they found out just where Hiruzen's loose end was, they would find him and kill the blonde.

Over the last four years Sasuke liked to think he had gotten over the bright idiot but seeing him last night made his body tense and his heart wild. He was not foolish enough to just dismiss these feelings off the bat as he used to. He knew he desired the blonde, but that wouldn't stop him from carrying out his mission. Not even he would harm Naruto.

"Good Morning Sasuke!" Kushina's voice rang through his headphones and he glanced at the red haired woman.

She stood at the doorway, her husband behind her, carrying two suitcases. Were they leaving? His jaw clenched immediately. Was he about to be _alone_ with Naruto? Kushina's chipper attitude at 7 in the morning did not deteriorate when Sasuke failed to smile back, instead she came closer, and he removed his headphones.

"Minato just received a call from a group in Hawaii, we have to take off for a couple of days to take care of the issue. Please watch over Naruto!" With her hand held out Sasuke stood and took it.

"Of course." He said with all the professionalism in him while he was freaking out on the inside.

Just him and Naruto.

Kushina squealed and seemed to shudder before turning back on her heel to get to the Honda parked in the garage.

Minato sighed, "Please forgive her strangeness." Then his eyes became serious, a warning of how dangerous the blonde could be resided in the gut of Sasuke. "And take care of my son, Sasuke. I know you've had your differences in the past, but he is my only child." Sasuke nodded and the seriousness left Minato's eyes, a bright smile resembling the idiot's placed itself on his face. "Also, he isn't picky to any other meal but breakfast, he only likes French Toast for it."

Sasuke watched helplessly as the two packed their things into the trunk, turned to wave, then backed out of the drive way. His stomach fell when he turned back to the house, he had never cooked for anyone else before!

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto woke up with a yawn, daring to glance at his clock, 0810, about an hour of sleep? He almost groaned until his stomach growled for him.

Sighing he slipped the covers away from him and threw his feet over the bed. Momentarily he considered just staying in bed and eating a granola bar he had in his closet, until the smell hit him.

French Toast. He growled. Now his parents were sucking up to him for re-introducing the Uchiha bastard to his life by making his favorite breakfast meal to the best of their abilities. Goodness the scent was intoxicating, his mom must have been trying really hard for this one, she usually just squeezed syrup on top and called it good. This time Naruto could smell the strawberries and blueberries mixed in. He even smelled bacon.

Yup. His parents were going to get his forgiveness. They only brought out the bacon for the big fights.

Finally standing and slipping on his slippers he waltzed out of his room sleepily, glancing into Sasuke's makeshift one and noting he wasn't there. Maybe he was downstairs already. Naruto audibly gasped. What if his mother was cooking deliciousness not for her only son but for his bitter enemy?

Hurrying his step he took the stairs two at a time and then turned sharply into the living room, scuffling even faster into the kitchen.

His tracks stopped as he took in the scene of the kitchen. Sasuke was standing over the stove, turning the fire off before dropping the mountain of bacon that was on his skillet unto a plate with skill and precision.

Skill and precision? Naruto mentally scoffed. He was _not_ going to get jealous over Sasuke making cooking look easy! That was a woman's job anyway! That last thought returned him quickly to the scene.

Why was Sasuke cooking and not his mother?

His eyes narrowed and Sasuke turned around to place the plate of bacon down next to the French Toast. His dark eyes seemed to rake over Naruto's body slowly and the blonde suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. Why was Sasuke looking at him like that?

"Hello dobe."

Naruto flushed at the way the boy spoke his old nickname. It went straight to his dick! What the Hell was going on?

"Where are my mother and father?" He dared to inquire.

Sasuke sat down and poured Orange Juice from a jug to a cup before crossing his legs. "They went to Hawaii to take care of some business."

Naruto frowned momentarily before a thought hit him like a brick across the head. "This means I'm in cha-"

"Don't even try it. I am under contract with your father. Not you."

A pout placed itself on his tan face before he resigned himself to his fate. Sasuke was going to stick around and if Naruto didn't have to cook while his parents were gone then who was he to complain?

He sat down across from the black haired man, the moment of sudden weird sexual tension tucked into the far reaches of his mind. Naruto was happier when he didn't have unwanted thoughts cluttering up his head. Reaching for some Orange Juice of his own and then serving himself breakfast he finally took it in with full appreciation.

Two slices sandwiched in cream cheese, sliced strawberries and blueberries. He greedily took two of the three served on the plate in the middle of the table and plopped them down on the dish in front of him, then added four slices of freshly sizzled bacon.

He was about to dig in before realizing his meal was missing the syrup he usually had dousing the french toast. He glanced up at his bodyguard and frowned.

It took a while for the black haired man to set his eyes on him. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked softly.

Naruto shook his head surprised by the spark of hope that passed in the bodyguard's eyes. He stood and grabbed the syrup on his own.

Just what was going on with the bastard?

XOXOXXOXOXOX

Sasuke mentally kicked himself. Why was he still so distracted by the tan man's chest? It was chiseled, defined and dark, blonde hairs absent until they reached just below his navel, his happy trail well maintained as well as the muscles that bulged. Just the way Sasuke had always imagined it. He almost groaned out loud but willed the strong lust that overtook him away.

He was here on a job, not to get all school girl crazy when he saw the blonde halfway naked. He took note of all the scars that ran across each plane of skin before tearing his eyes away. It was almost physically painful to do so too!

He had caught Naruto staring his fair share of times during breakfast as well, so at least he knew the blonde was a bit curious of what had changed in the last four years of absence. His hair was longer, eyes sharper and he now required glasses to read small text. He wondered in Naruto would notice the scar beside his eye that came from a bullet intended for Sasuke's first client, or if he was even staring. The moron could very well just been spacing off while he moaned over his breakfast.

Now he had decided to take a morning nap, on the couch, laid out innocently, and still without a shirt.

Sasuke grit his teeth, his urges telling him to go forth and do unimaginable things to the blonde. To at least take a picture for his personal collection! He fought, but was defeated not too long after, his phone updated with new photos of the blonde in almost every angle he could get within 15 seconds. How disgusting!

His heart slammed against his chest when a knock on the door resounded through the house, followed by the obnoxious ringtone of a phone that was most likely the idiot's. A single glance at Naruto informed Sasuke that he was not anywhere close to coming to.

Sasuke frowned, sliding his own back into his back pocket then padded to the front door, his eye slid over the eye-hole and he almost growled.

Red hair and bright green eyes looked at the door as if it were some insignificant life form while he held a think black smartphone to his ear.

Gaara was older than Naruto and Sasuke by two years, and in high school was proclaimed by the blonde as his best friend. Not that the green eyed man disagreed or disliked it. After Gaara graduated was when Sasuke began seeing Naruto as more than just a pain in the ass and a possible lover, but Gaara hadn't completely disappeared. He still showed up to pick Naruto up from school during lunch hours _everyday. _It was safe to assume Sasuke hated lunch.

Another knock cleared Sasuke's mind and on automatic he opened the door. He was in horror over giving away the fact that someone was home but his face didn't show that as his eyes latched onto the red head's.

A scowl thinly formed over Gaara's face and he dropped the call on his phone, the ringtone resounding through the house cutting off abruptly.

"Uchiha?" Gaara question, his eyes narrowing.

"Sabaku." Sasuke responded and he hoped his dislike for the man resounded within that one word.

Gaara scoffed before crossing his arms and Sasuke took a moment to take the scum in. He was dressed in a suit, not one off a JcPenny rack, but a fitted black suit that seemed to belong on him perfectly. He had an air of confidence and particular frustration about him.

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara finally asked after a moment of taking Sasuke in himself.

"Sleeping. He had an exhausting evening." Sasuke let his words fly out without control but the surprised face of Gaara tickled at him gently as he took it the wrong way.

"I need to speak to him." Gaara murmured pushing slightly past the brunette to get into the house. Sasuke noted that he smelled faintly of alcohol although he didn't seem to be intoxicated.

As Gaara was about to walk up the stairs Sasuke cleared his throat.

Sabaku snapped his glance back at him but Sasuke merely pointed at the living room.

Appreciative of the light blush that covered the embarrassed red haired man's face, Sasuke followed. To be all body guardy of course.

With careful eyes Sasuke watched as Gaara approached the idiot lightly snoring. His movements seemed almost loving as he sat on the couch right next to Naruto's belly and put his arm over it like a cage.

Sasuke was on high alert, why was the red haired man so close and intimate with the blonde even though Sasuke couldn't? It was completely unfair and Sasuke didn't deserve it!

The only warning Sasuke received was a glance from Gaara before head descended and Naruto's lips were interlocked with Gaara's.

Sasuke felt his heart drop and his fists curl up tightly. Was Naruto already taken? Was he the red head's property? He watched helplessly as Naruto moaned to life, calling Gaara's name softly, he wanted to look away but his job occupation wouldn't allow him that. He needed to make sure Naruto was safe at _all_ times he interacted with others.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked softly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I told you to quit waking me up like that."

Gaara was smirking. Sasuke could feel it and it took all of Sasuke's will to stop himself from just tearing the man apart. Jealousy was lousy.

"I got into another fight with that lousy about to be ex boyfriend of mine."

Naruto grinned and Sasuke felt relieved, but then stiffened, if he already had a boyfriend what was he doing going around stealing kisses from sleeping men?

"As for waking you up like that, both you and I know there is no other way to wake you up calmly besides that."

Naruto's grin was wiped off and he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah excuses, excuses. Why did you two get into a fight this time?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Gaara stayed for only an hour and once he left Sasuke was able to leave the dobe alone, he turned to walk up stairs or somewhere where he wouldn't have to see the blonde and be reminded of his desire for him when Naruto grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Why did you stay watching the whole time?" This was probably the second time Sasuke had ever seen Naruto get so serious. His eyes were dark, eyebrows knitted with curiosity, and body language dominating Sasuke's.

His hand seemed spread heat from where it touched Sasuke's skin all throughout the rest of him and goosebumps rose instantaniously.

"He's a good friend of mine, I don't need you around for every single conversation I have with good friends." His voice was cold and instead of sending chills down Sasuke's spine like it was probably supposed to, it sent waves of pure desire throughout the path the goosebumps had traveled.

"Let's get one thing straight, Uzumaki." Sasuke tried to cover his overwhelming need to dominate the blonde completely. It would be an utter disaster if his unchecked lust won him over one night into the job. "I'm here to make sure no one is trying to harm you. I'm not going to ask you if you think a person is trustworthy because humans are weak and susceptible to bribery. Even your closest friends can betray you. I'm here to make sure that if something along those lines happens that you wont get yourself killed even if it costs me my life."

"Your life?" Surprise and worry rang through Naruto's eyes. "Why would you get into a job that puts your life on the line for someone who isn't worth it?" The surprise and worry were quickly replaced by anger.

"Wha-"

Naruto didn't even allow Sasuke to finish his sentence before releasing his wrist and storming up the stairs, clearly done with the conversation.

What did Naruto mean by that? Sasuke stared after the blonde unable to do anything but gape stupidly.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto slid into his room his heart beating hard in his chest, the sting of the betrayal from Sakura and more importantly Sasuke was harsh. He slammed the door shut before stomping to his dresser and fishing out his a pair of track pants and an under armor shirt. He needed to pump out this frustration before it consumed him.

When he opened the door back up Sasuke was already waiting for him in the hallway, his own workout clothes and shoes ready to go. How did he manage to stay one step ahead?

"Go away." Naruto growled out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't grace him with a real response.

Naruto pushed past him, irritation gnawing at his nerves as every step he took was followed by the bodyguard.

Almost to the door, Naruto snapped. He turned his whole body and grabbed the raven by the collar of his shirt. "Leave me alone." He pulled his right fist back, ready to render the dude unconscious but Sasuke managed to get out of his hold and dodged the punch.

More frustrated than he had been in a really long time Naruto just charged blindly, throwing fists and kicks at the trained protector who countered everything without laying a real bruise on Naruto.

"Just fight back!" Naruto tackled the boy to the ground, the first real landing hit.

Sasuke groaned from underneath him, and Naruto found his opportunity to lay a good loud sound resonating fist against Sasuke's cheek. Naruto aimed again, almost to his goal but Sasuke maneuvered them around so he was on top and holding Naruto's destructive hands above the blonde's head.

"I let you get one good punch in dobe. That's all you're getting."

Naruto bucked up against him, but was Sasuke was far stronger, Naruto could feel it in the hold above his head. Sasuke wasn't the same kid that he knew in high school. He had grown and left Naruto in the dust again. feeling something wet he dared to make eye contact and was at loss of words for how beautiful the man above him was.

Black hair framed his face, a little darker than before, but his face was just as perfect and smooth as it had been even through Naruto's zit filled days, his jaw was sharper even if it was swelling up after Naruto's hit, and his cheeks higher, his nose looked a little crooked at if it had been broken once and his lips were a rosy contrast against his pale skin. Naruto's eyes wandered further up to Sasuke's eyes and he mentally noted the scar that was the only imperfection to Sasuke's skin. His eyes were what made him catch his breath though. All the open emotions of pain and disappointment hit Naruto in the gut with a shaking force.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto voiced his heavy concern, his own eyes tearing up for some unknown reason.

Sasuke released Naruto's arms and stood. "I am not." he wobbled to the couch, his fingers tracing over his lips. Naruto grit his teeth and followed him.

"I'm sorry I punched you. I didn't realize it would make you cry." He tried to lighten the situation.

Sasuke scoffed, and looked away.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto tried again.

Sasuke turned back to him and before Naruto knew it, hands were on his neck, lips on his own and Sasuke was straddling him on the couch.

Shell-shocked Naruto did nothing to stop or encourage the brunette so Sasuke pulled away viciously.

"I-I." Sasuke retreated as far away as he could from the blonde.

Naruto's heart was beating at an incredible rate in his chest and his mind screamed in victory. He stared at Sasuke trying to make sure if what he thought just happened actually happened and to see Sasuke's own look of confusion Naruto knew it had.

He stood and began doing what he did best when cornered by something he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with, he started pacing.

The question that burned at him came out within seconds of the beginning of his pacing, even without Naruto's consent.

"Do you like me?"

Sasuke's eyes suddenly full of resolve locked onto Naruto's. "No."

If Naruto had been any other person he would have focused on Sasuke's words, but Sasuke's body language was far more honest. His hands were clenched together in his lap, back a little too straight and eyes a little too shielded. He was lying.

"Since when?" Naruto gasped in disbelief. Sasuke Uchiha didn't _like_ people.

"I said no, idiot." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, pacing coming to a halt. " Oh please, your lying skills are as terrible today as they were back in high school..." Naruto trailed off realization hitting him. "Since high school?"

A little widening to Sasuke's eyes told Naruto all he needed to know before Sasuke opened his mouth again to say. "What did I just say, idiot?"

Naruto gasped, completely ignoring his words and then he belted out a surprised laugh. "God, here I was thinking that I was the only fucking one."

Sasuke's eyes knitted together. "What?"

Naruto grinned and leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "I've been crazy for you for a very long time, Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped audibly before pushing the blonde away suddenly feral. "What the fuck?" he hissed also standing up so he was eye to eye with the stubborn man. "Are you trying to mess with me?"

Naruto's smile was not deterred. "I think the messing you're thinking about is quite different from the one I want to do."

Wow. Sasuke fucking Uchiha liked him. Naruto never thought there would be a chance, it was the number one reason he changed colleges to avoid Sasuke when he found out they were supposed to attend the same one and the number one reason Naruto never tried for him. But to think that Sasuke had wanted him as well? Naruto was lightheaded with the return of his desire.

Just staring at Sasuke trying to wrap his own mind around the revelation got Naruto's smile to become even wider and he leaned in once again to touch his lips to Sasuke's.

Maybe his parents hadn't messed up after all.

**A/N: **Update as requested. Totally still having a blast! Leave me some sugar, loves!


End file.
